The day of Reckoning
by KingCalvin
Summary: My first Shangri-La crossover. I do not own Zero No Tuskamina, Sonic or others. I only own my invented characters and relams. Pls give out CONSTRUCTIVE criticism on how to do better!


Reckoning

On one bright morning, the inhabitants of Duomo were doing out their daily lives, when suddenly, soldiers from Altas came and surrounded the town, no they weren't looking for a girl with the boomerang, or the Metal Age gang, they were facing a more nastier threat. Suddenly, a figure from the sky came down, it looked dark at first, but is soon revealed to be one of the most powerful beings of fiction, Warlord Kurugar.

Kurugar slammed down onto the grown like a meteor, this wiped out most of the infantry and some of the tanks.

"FOOLS" he shouted "Whoever fights me is the REAL victim!""HAHAHAHAHA!"

A swipe of his claws killed the troops who were coming at him, and as the artillery bombarded him, he spew atomic breath as a way to disintegrate them, soon they bought their biggest weapon at their disposal, but it was later exterminated by his twin eye beams.

When the battle was done, Kurugar shouted to the tower of Altas "FOOLS, THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? I HAVE ALREADY DESTROYED PART YOUR "ARMY" AND I HAVE EVIDENCE!

Kurugar then decided to destroy the tower in an effort to claim this land as his own, but some pirate from the Iron Parrot Pirates told him this:

"Sir, pizza's ready." He told

So Kurgar went to the flying airship and had pizza together with his group, then said:  
>"Let's rest here for awhile" Kurugar ordered, "I want to rejuvenate myself to invade this place tomorrow."<p>

Meanwhile, at the "other" world, the lord of Ryzoth, Reeims, saw the massive destruction that Kurugar caused thought to himself this:  
>"Hope those Japanese have a exterminating company to remove this pest, and I wonder what's for..." "HEY THAT'S MY LINE MAH BO!" Harkinian interrupted.<p>

While at Duomo, Kuniko decided to negotiate to Kurugar to try to avoid an all-out war between the Metal Age group and the Iron Parrot Pirates with the Aluminum Ninja Macaws.  
>"Are you sure you're not gona invade this town?" Kuniko questioned<br>"Sure, just don't mess with us..." Kurugar threatened.

In another world:  
>Grounder: Dr. Robotnik!<br>Robotnik: yes!  
>Grounder: Look!<br>Robotnik: What Is IT!  
>Grounder: It's an invitation to the Tristain Academy of Magic!<br>Robotnik: Huh? What for?

Scratch: Well I don't know.

Grounder: Me neither.

Robotnik: Then read it you ninkabots!

When the letter was read, it said

Dear Dr. Robotnik,

Would You mind coming to attend the Familiar Summoning Ceremony today, we want you to come and see the amazing wonders that our students in our academy had made?

Just Joking

You were given this letter because I wanted to know what kind of Familiar did I summon anyway. it looked like something out of some giant robot.

Your Pal: Louise

Robotnik: Time for me to go

At Halkeginia  
>Robotnik: so where is that "Familiar" that you summoned<br>Lousie: There  
>Robotnik then soon saw the robot, who look like a Terran Mech called<br>Robotnik: That's A Thor  
>There was a short silence. Soon broken by several shrieks of,<p>

"**WWWWHHHHAAAAATTTT!**"

Robotnik: Yes, this is a Thor

Lousie: OMG, How the friking heck did I get this?

Robotnik: Hey, at least you got something awesome.

While Robotnik was explaining what this "Thor" was, Lousie, decided to go into the cockpit and decided to activate it. When it was activated, it gave a roar loud enough to be heard all over the Academy.  
>Robotnik heard the noise, and went to see what is going on, the answer:<br>Robotnik: What are you doing?  
>Lousie: riding it.<br>Robotnik: U sure U know how to use this?  
>Lousie: 100% yes, I ridden one of these before, I have a cousin who rode this once.<br>Robotnik: that makes sense  
>Blue Death(Sidelines): excues me? where is the toilet?<br>Robotnik: HEY, this is our crossover! get out!  
>Blue Death(Sidelines): Whoops, wrong fanfic<p>

Green Death(Sidelines): See, if you have taken my sense of direction, we could have been in the right place.

Blue Death(Sidelines): Hey, you're the one who messed up the map.  
>Green Death(Sidelines):...<p> 


End file.
